fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth (This Broken Little World)
Summary An unnatural being and anomaly even among Polluted, Earth was the outcast among outcasts. What exactly he is has been lost to whatever history pertains to him, but he is believed to have been the result of a clandestine operation by remaining human governments to create an artificial Polluted that they could control. This appears to have been successful even beyond the outcome they aimed for, creating an obscenely powerful Polluted even at his minimal stage of development. They even appeared to maintain a degree of control over Earth for a short period of time, as Earth was, at one point, a hunter of other Polluted and attempted to kill them on sight. This all ended sometime around 2060, when control over Earth was likely lost. Earth refuses to explain what happened afterwards, but he likely immediately turned his abilities on his creators, much to his chagrin. After this, Earth wandered his "home" continent of South America for nearly two years before being discovered by The System. After nearly killing the entire group in self-defense, he was personally contacted by Sol himself, and ended up joining the organization, much to the dismay of everyone else. He was even one of the three Polluted outside of Sol to have achieved their Second Activation, drastically outclassing even Sol in terms of the scale of his abilities. Earth is vastly different from most other Polluted in a variety of ways. For example, he lacks the border-line god complex that many Polluted have, instead acting as though he's still a human despite his abilities and even attempting to live a normal life for a short while. Unlike many other Polluted as well, Earth is a dedicated pacifist, only even considering harming those he believe genuinely deserve it or if it's necessary to save others, and even then he considers it a vastly unpleasant act. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, at least 9-A normally, Unknown via Distortion Name: "Earth", birth name unknown Origin: This Broken Little World Gender: Appears male, can change biological sex at will Age: 21 Classification: "Demi-Human", First Degree Polluted, Member of The System, Artificial Existence Powers and Abilities: |-|Errors=Enhanced Immortality (Type 2; any facet of his existence, ranging from atoms, his soul or mind, or the act of his death alone, can function as the whole of him if needed), Explosion Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (He is literally bursting with positive energy that can cause even inanimate objects to intentionally miss him), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, and many more (Can manipulate anything that is "earthly", ranging from the literal earth, to the air, to evolution or life itself, and even metaphysical things such as chi) |-|Distortion= - Second Activation=All previous to a vastly higher degree, Enhanced Regeneration (High-Godly; Can regenerate from being expunged from every aspect of existence on the level of The Factory itself, which was unable to permanently affect him with anything. Functions instantly even to beings comparable to the latter), Regeneration and Healing Negation (His attacks can "regenerate", causing any healing or regeneration to cease functioning), Power Nullification and Existence Erasure (Can cause things such as powers, attacks, strength, stamina, bodies, and many more to "degenerate" using their own power, causing them to be completely destroyed with no possibility of resistance). Resistance to all supernatural attacks (Can "regenerate" from things other than damage, such as forced teleportation, the manipulation of probability, and others, at his normal rate). Resistance to all of the above. }} |-|Standard Polluted Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 7; all Polluted lack a lifespan, can survive as a singular limb even if they are unable to regenerate, and are biologically dead despite lacking the distinction between alive and dead, with Artificial Existences specifically lacking the concepts of life and death), Regeneration (Mid; can survive anything short of being reduced to mince meat, and can regenerate through spatial distortions. Works practically instantly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; Polluted are entirely self-sufficient, and do not require sleep or outside aid to stay alive or conscious), Acausality (Types 1, 2, and 4; Polluted don't abide by logic or common sense, making damaging them practically impossible, and Artificial Existences specifically should not exist, causing there to be no traces of their existence at any point in time, and are a sort of causal singularity that all events result in and that causes any of their actions to be absolute and unchangeable. They are also immune to temporal paradoxes), Power Nullification (Artificial Existences passively nullify hostile actions taken against them, with this even extending to things such as entropy and vaccuum decay), Statistics Amplification (Artificial Existences gain power from thoughts or feelings directed at or about them), Information Analysis (Artificial Existences can completely "grasp" everything about and related to anything they can see, regardless of the magnitude of this relation or the remoteness of something when compared to what is being observed), Perception Manipulation (People's lines of sight "fold" around Artificial Existences), Enhanced Senses (Polluted can perceive the explosions created by the Explosion Error as well as abstract concepts and the thoughts of others. They also don't see things through light or electromagnetic radiation), Non-Physical Interaction (Polluted can physically grab the fabric of space-time and have been known to literally consume dreams), Physics Manipulation (Can insert new physical equations into the world that can affect other Polluted, who normally ignore the laws of physics), Vector Manipulation (All Polluted can naturally distort directions and angles at will and to any degree, even beyond what should be applicable within conventional definitions of space and geometry, and outright destroy them with basic attacks), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate shock waves that propagate through anything), Reality Warping, Minor Law Manipulation (A Polluted's presence causes laws and rules to multiply like cancer cells, making some rise to prominence and others cease to affect anything), Body Control (Can rearrange and create new organs, grow new limbs, or extend bones thorough his hands to use as weapons), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All Polluted constantly change to be best suited for their surroundings, and will quickly grow resistant to negative effects. As an Artificial Existence, this works fast enough to adapt to instant-kill attacks before they take effect), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Polluted can destroy minds, spirits, and concepts with their normal attacks alone), Death Manipulation (The mere presence of a Polluted will kill anything near or that touches them, even the ground beneath them and the wind around them. This doesn't work on humans or sufficiently humanoid life), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, and Duplication (Polluted can appear anywhere they will themselves to be, including other universes, dreams, other points in time, or even multiple places at once), Fear Manipulation and Subjective Reality (The Polluted are anathema to all concepts of life, and merely being near one is compared to the experience of feeling the death of every cell in your body thousands of times a second. An Artificial Existence can cause the sensation of infinite "existential deaths" just by being looked at and physically manifest the viewer's worst fears), Forcefield Creation (All Polluted passively fold space around themselves to create barriers against outside attacks, and can be hard to break through even for other Polluted). Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, and Invulnerability (Can effortlessly bypass the defenses, resistances, and durabilty of those with less Pollution, and cannot be damaged or affected by them in any way). Resistance to Quantum, Magical, Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic, Warping, Void, Status, Nullifying, Probabilistic, Causal, Spatial, Temporal, Sickening, Elemental, Energy, Sonic, Gravitational, Poisonous, Maddening, Paralytic, Sensory, Magnetic, Radiological, Higher-Dimensional, Mathematical, Death-Inducing, Intangible, Acidic, Antimatter, Reflected, Chaotic, Corrosive, Oneiric, Physical, Photonic, Moral, Mimicked, Vector-based, Informational, Transmutative, and Heat-Based Attacks Attack Potency: Varies (The density of his Distortion causes him to be objectively superior to his foes in all possible regards), at least Small Building Level normally (First Degree Polluted can collapse skyscrapers by walking through them for long enough and vaporize humans with casual flicks of the wrist, and Earth is far stronger than most other First Degree Polluted), Unknown via Distortion (Ignores conventional durability and it's effects on higher-dimensions are unquantifiable) Speed: Varies, at least Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed, with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed normally (Vastly superior to normal First Degree Polluted, who can somewhat keep up with casual Second Degree Polluted such as Venus) Lifting Strength: Varies, at least Class 100 normally (First Degree Polluted can easily flip tanks the size of small buildings) Striking Strength: Varies, at least Small Building Class normally Durability: Varies, at least Small Building Level normally (Can completely tank hits from other First Degree Polluted with no damage taken and has survived attacks that can destroy twenty-seven cubic meter-large titanium cells) Stamina: Varies, Infinite normally (The body of a Polluted doesn't function in a way that would allow for them to become tired, whether physically or mentally) Range: Varies, Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with Positive Atmosphere, and Planetary with Earthsea normally, Varies via Distortion Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Varies, Supergenius normally (The immense processing speeds that a Polluted is capable of are simply a consequence of their intelligence, which is said to be such that no human could ever hope to outmatch them, even through luck. Every cell in his body is both a muscle and a neuron, meaning that he has dozens, if not hundreds, of times more direct brain power than a normal human. Ancient Polluted, who were drastically weaker in every aspect compared to modern ones, were sources of knowledge that entire countries sought after, some even revered as gods of wisdom, and were thought to be more wise than the gods themselves, often completely and utterly outwitting those they were pit against) Weaknesses: Unable to harm those with greater Pollution normally, and must use his Distortion to do so. A dedicated pacifist and will only engage in battle if he genuinely believes that he must do so, although his abilities make determining this very easy, preferring non-violent incapacitation in it's place Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Errors= Errors are mistakes in reality that are slowly accumulated by Polluted over time, with the rate increasing over time, when they are in close proximity to other Polluted, and during moments of high stress. Errors are unable to be removed from the reality surrounding and encompassing a Polluted, as doing so would be like removing the reality from within them, and can't even be removed by other Polluted, even those of higher degree; only those of an at least high-end fourth degree can remove an Error, and even then it is extremely difficult. They generally take the form of abilities that a Polluted can use normally, and possess two distinct characteristics, Magnitude and Potency. *'Immortality:' This Error allows the user significantly enhanced immortality to a normal Polluted. Any individual facet of the user's existence, regardless of size or abstractness, can function as the whole of said being in absence of the rest, making anything less than complete and utter annihilation a bad injury at worst. Even their atoms, disembodied soul or mind, abstract concept, memories involving them, or even the act of them dying can function as them in the absence of the main user. It possesses no Magnitude or Potency. *'Positive Atmosphere:' This Error makes it so that the user is both metaphorically and very literally exploding with positive energy, to the point that even other Polluted feel bad for trying to harm them. When the user is under attack, this positive energy literally bursts from the user in a golden explosion, which embeds said positive energy into the attacker, causing them to lose all will to fight and intentionally miss their target. Even indirect attacks will miss, having seemingly dodged the user rather than the user dodging them. It has medium Magnitude and Potency. *'Earthsea:' This Error causes the earth itself to respond to the thoughts and desires of the user. Anything that exists anywhere on or within the earth is affected by this, and can be duplicated indefinitely to achieve a set goal. Maws of dirt, concrete, or other exotic materials or practically any number of different attacks are possible, with the most used application being the delivery of himself, his attacks, or opponents to him on a "tread of earth or air." This Error's actual power is the manipulation of anything earthly, ranging from simple dirt, to water, to evolution, to life itself and even metaphysical things such as chi and the flow of energy, with the user possessing absolute authority over anything earthly. It has very high Magnitude and medium Potency. |-|Pollution= A form of abstract "energy" created by The Factory, that technically doesn't even exist and may just be a metaphor for evolution invented by remaining human governments. Slowly built up in life on earth over it's entire evolutionary history, but only became apparent in recent years. Despite what it's name would entail, Pollution manefests as a subtle warping of one's personal reality and gradual erasure of logic and common sense. Simply put, it is the melding of man and chaos, and allows access to various supernatural abilities in and of itself, along with the ability to gain Errors. *'First Degree Polluted:' Earth is a First Degree Polluted, or "Demi-Human." As such, he possesses 3 Errors, all of the standard abilities of a Polluted, and medium for his current status. From this alone, he can insert physical equations into the world, strike on a physical, mental, spiritual, and symbolic level, change the structure of his body, and many more. Most notably, he is completely unhindered by logic or common sense, meaning that conventionally damaging him is more or less impossible as any intended damage will, instead, damage the attacker, or strengthen him, or even simply not do anything at all. *'Artificial Existence:' Simply put, Earth should not exist. Nothing about the current time period should allow for his existence, and those near him can nigh-instinctively tell that something is wrong. Due to this, no evidence of Earth, whether physical or mental, exists, as it is instantly erased the moment it is created, and small variety of other effects occur. |-|Distortion= A passive effect that Polluted constantly release into the world. In a manner similar to the fact that a sufficiently thin needle could pierce hardened steel, a sufficient Distortion allows one to equalize with their opponents, regardless of differences in power. Fact and fiction intermingle, and the one with the highest Distortion decides what remains, allowing the user to ignore undesirable factors. This is not some mere warping of reality, but the distortion of previous events towards the user's favor, such that the universe itself agrees with them. This is done through the constant release of "Anti-Reality Particles" that cause reality to grow and distort like a cancerous growth, welling up the universe itself like the skin over a tumor. Like cancer to the body, the universe excises the tainted area from itself and takes whatever it can to replace the removed area, with this happening to be the desires of the highest Distortion involved. One's Distortion generally works to create one to a few specific affects, coinciding with the deepest desire and will of the user, although this varies quite a bit, but all allow the user to appear and attack from anywhere within it, regardless of the size of either. The following attributes are ranked from E''' to '''S, although special, higher rankings may be given in certain scenarios. *'Density:' This attribute defines the strength of Distortion over a given area, with higher Density allowing one to overcome the Distortion of another. High enough Distortion can cause those without comparable Distortion to be excised from the universe itself simply by being too close, or be "suffocated" under the pressure of the Distortion, causing total existence failure. Meanwhile, a low enough Density can allow it to simply be ignored by those strong enough. Earth possesses an S''' in this attribute, having an unfathomably dense Distortion. *'''Volume: This attribute defines the total area that a Distortion can affect at once. Higher Volumes require high Densities to be effective, as the Distortion tends to get "spread out" over larger areas, reducing it's overall effectiveness. Earth has a AA in this attribute, as his Distortion can affect anywhere he is knowledgeable of, which jumps to S''' with his Second Activation, being able to affect anywhere or anywhen, even timelines only accessible through higher-dimensions. *'''Maneuverability: This attribute defines the ability of a user to control their own Distortion. High Maneuverability allows one to cause highly fine-tuned effects over specifc area with their Distortion, while low Maneuverability means that one wouldn't be able to have fine-tuned effects, and it would apply over the whole Volume. Earth possesses a B''' in this attribute, which jumps to an '''AA with his Second Activation. *'Power:' This attribute defines the overall power that one can output through a Distortion, and it's effects are self-explanitory. At high Power, a Distortion can act as though it also had high Density, assuming it didn't already. Earth's ranking in this attribute is impossible to traditionally pin down. *'Versatility:' This attribute defines the variety of effects that a Distortion can achieve. A high Versatility would allow one to achieve a large variety of effects, potentially even from a single Distortion, while a low Versatility wouldn't allow one to create more than a few different effects, vastly reducing the effectiveness of their Distortion. The vast majority of uses have low rankings in this attribute, although it is, without question, the most important and powerful attribute at high ranks. Earth possesses an C''' in this attribute. *'''Second Activation: Less of an attribute, and more of an occurrence that can make one's Distortion stronger, but still ranked nonetheless. A Second Activation can be achieved similarly to an Error, although significantly slower. Higher ranks in this mean that the Second Activation is far stronger than normally, with a lower rank meaning that the boost is comparatively small. Earth possesses a S+ in this attribute. *'Trigger:' Again less of an attribute, and more of a property, but a Distortion's Trigger is a specific situation in which it will automatically activate. Once a Trigger has been used to activate the Distortion, nothing the target can do will allow them to escape, as they have willingly consented to be affected by it; not even destroying the user, the universe, or the energy sustaining the Distortion will allow for them to escape. Even traveling to another point in time or dimension is fruitless. There isn't even an "outside of the Distortion" for them anymore. Ranks in this indicate how difficult the Trigger is to activate. Earth possesses an S+ in this attribute. The Second Coming • Infinite Return: Earth's Distortion, which centers around making him immortal and eternal. It's trigger is "the user must continue to be in some fashion." It has a simple function; making Earth unkillable. Not only does this drastically speed up his regeneration, to the point that even retroactive erasure attacks don't seem to have done anything, but also the scale of the regeneration, making it so that not even Mars was capable of permanently killing him. Even after being sealed within Uranus' ice, or destroyed across the whole of the timecube, he merely instantly regenerated, and walked out of the former. This also allows him to "restore" other objects by removing the effect of an action or event. This can even be used offensively by restoring a target to a wounded state. It is also constantly active on himself, making him extremely difficult to harm at all due to removing the effects of any offensive actions taken against him. Additionally, this makes Earth an entirely unique existence, being present in no other form, time period, or really anywhere or anywhen else, to the point that Sol was unable to gain his Distortion through his own. *'Second Activation: Messianic Return • The Final Coming:' Achieved sometime after the disappearance of most of the rest of The System. An apt description of it's abilities would be those of Earth's normal Distortion, but taken from one to infinity. The level that this ability functions on exists in the same realm as The Factory itself, allowing Earth to regenerate from one of Sol's miracles, with Sol himself saying that he has no means to permanently destroy Earth at this point. This also allows him to "regenerate" from things other than attacks, such as being forcibly teleported, which causes him to reappear where he was before. Even his attacks "regenerate" from being regenerated, absorbed, destroyed, or reduced in potency, to the point that even The Factory itself was unable to permanently remove damage that Earth has done, with all attempts being instantly reverted. Additionally, Earth can cause one's regenerative abilities to revert on themselves, causing them to rapidly be torn apart by their own ability, and wounds created this way are also considered Earth's own, and as such will regenerate against attempts to remove them, as well as cause things to "degenerate", such as powers, attacks, strength, bodies, and many more, causing them to destroy themselves using their own power. Note: In-universe, humans can only survive a Polluted's death aura because they possess Pollution themselves, and this would not be the case outside of the verse. Additionally, please specify if he has access to his Second Activation Distortion in the OP of any matches. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Pacifists Category:This Broken Little World Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Air Users Category:Chi Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Quantum Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Physics Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Body Control Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invulnerability Users